shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawa
Kawa & Eii (川井,'' Kawa & Eii'') or otherwise known as the Twinkle Sisters (煌めき姉妹, Kirakira no Shimai[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), are members of the Impostor Tyrant Pirates and are the two Concubinages to Kojirō. The sisters as like the rest of the impostor tyrant crew members wish to find fame and fortune by using the real Tyrant Pirates name, thus getting a good bit of followers. The sisters have a bounty of 8,000,000 each giving them a grand total of 16,000,000 for such crimes as : Their gathering of supporters for recruitment into the impostor tyrant crew, being common thieves and stealing from several different towns. Destroying several homes and causing a small gang war to break out within these towns, having collected taxes for the crew’s protectorate and setting fire to the people who had failed to pay said taxes. Appearance Kawa (pictured on the left) is a small and yet chubby woman, she has big brown hair which she keeps up in a ponytail and her bangs to the side of her head. She has a rather large head and wears several layers of make-up, often being confused as an okama herself. She wears a pink shirt that comes down to the middle of her belly, where she has a diamond in her belly button. Her sleeves come down to the forearm and are tied down by pink bandages. She wears a pair of pink Capri pants and a ballet tutu and matching ballet slippers. Eii (pictured on the right) is a bit taller than her sister; she has big black hair which she keeps in two big buns and the rest coming down in braids. In her hair she keeps two daggers, wearing more depressing make-up she is seen with two blushing dots on her face and more of her bangs covering her eyes up. Eii wears a long top, with her sleeves coming pass her hands similar to Caribou’s own shirt is. She has a pair of loose fitting pants and over this she has a sleeveless jacket. On the jacket she has a big sad face button on her jacket to button it together. She has a pair of pointed two slippers, similar to that of her own sister’s shoes. Personality Kawa seems to be an overly cheerful lady, she seems to have a high opinion of herself and thinks that she is the most beautiful thing in the world. Kawa is very vain and judgmental, she has little patience's with anyone. Kawa shows traits of having the thought that she is the most feared woman throughout the land. Since she is a member of the tyrant pirates, she demands respect and all should bow before her. However of the course of the new world arc, Kawa also seems to be very stupid and not the sharpest sword in the barrel. Kawa seems to let her looks do the talking, ironically she had caught the attention of several members of the impostor crew. Aside from this thought, Kawa also seems to be extremely manipulative. As she was able to get all of the strongest members of the crew to do her biting, since she is rather weak and doesn't seem to wish to fight against others. But even like the real tyrant pirate members, Kawa had shown to have a great love of eating and gold. Eii, unlike her sister is rather a calm and more serious individual. Dark, brooding, stoic, and gloomy, Eii was usually bored by whatever situation she was in, and took little interest in anything around her. However in a mark of irony Eii seems to easily get annoyed of her sister and the two end up fighting between themselves. But between the two, Eii is rather the brains behind the sisters and can easily manipulate her sister. Eii however has a strange obsession with cats and often is seen with a kitty in her hands, she likes to throw them at opponents. Aside from this, nothing more of Eii's personality has been revealed. Other than she seems to like gold and food like her sister and during the new world arc, Eii was scared as well whenever Kojiro had found out about the impostors. However both sisters seems to share several traits in common, the first is using the Tyrant Crew name to intimate others. They seems to like big about themselves and brag about their bounties of being that of 160,000,000,000 rather than the 16,000,000. Most of the times they seems to be more of comical relief than real fighters, the seems to be scared easily whenever they had faced the real tyrant pirates it would have appeared that they had to beg for their lives like the rest of the crew. Relationships Impostor Tyrant Pirates The sisters seem to be more of a popular members of the crew, most of the male members seem to have a strange crush on them. The fake Kojiro himself had spotted them and wanted them for himself, so from the very beginning the sisters were deceived by the whole fake crew to begin with. They both seem to not realize that they are part of an impostor crew, but aside from this. The sister seems to fit right in with the rest of them. Abilities and Powers Like any impostors, the sister don't seem to be the strongest of pirates they are considered more of a cheap rip off of the real thing. So as such the sisters seem to use the reputation of the real tyrant crew to instal fear and panic within others. Aside from this they seems to have great command over the subroutines of the impostor crew and as such they managed to be able to have their subordinates do their main fighting for them. Naturally whenever confronting the real tyrant crew, they were easily wiped out with a few attacks. Weapons Kawa appeared to have used a flintlock pistol in which she kept in her shirt and also she had a knife hidden on her body. Eii on the other hand appears to use the two knifes that are in the buns of her hair. Haki The two have appeared to be weak with haki, they only seem to have used it only on rare occasion and have no control over it. The easily were blown away by Kojiro's own release of Haoshoku haki and they remained knocked out for a good period of time. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Martial Artist